You Are The Moon
by MadBunny15
Summary: its hiccup's birthday and Jack and the other's are running around getting everything set up for the party. Its sorta based off this message i got on tumblr. It was like "Imagine your OTP being separated for a couple of years." This is a modern AU by the way and they are all human... also HiJack.
1. Chapter 1

"SHIT"  
Jack shouted as he slammed his hip into the small end table. He was trying to be quite as he snuck out of Hiccup's room. It was six in the morning and he knew that today was Hiccup's birthday.  
The bed squeaked from behind him and Jack realized that he had woken up his sleeping boyfriend.  
"jaaack?" Hiccup moaned with sleep still lingering in his voice.  
Jack walked over and knelt over the bed.  
" I'm right her Hic"  
Hiccup smiled but kept his eyes closed.  
"Please don't leave…"  
Jack brushed his hair off of hiccup's forehead and kissed it.  
"Sorry babe. I have to."  
Hiccup lifted his arms and swayed them back and forth over head and then down on to his knees  
"If you stay we can make out and cuddle and-"  
Jack leaned down and kissed him again  
"I'll see you later."

Hiccup blushed and grabbed the pillow and started spooning with it.  
" OK ill see you later then."

Jack walked down the stairs and took out his cell the house was suddenly filled with the smell of coffee.  
"Oh shit." Jack said to himself.  
The large man that was Hiccup's father was sitting in the kitchen at the table it seemed like a little kids table compared to the huge man.  
He grunted and with out looking said in his deep loud voice.  
"Hello Jack."  
Jack walked into the kitchen and smiled  
"good morning "

"Is Hiccup awake yet?"  
Stoick lowered his paper  
"nah not yet sir, But he might be in a little I didn't want to wake him up so early."  
Jack went to walk out but Stoick cleared his throat and said  
"You are throwing him a surprise party are you not?"  
Jack sighed and turned back around.  
"You weren't supposed to know about that."  
"AND WHY NOT!?"  
"because dude your sorta horrible at keeping secrets, You will probably ruin this now."  
Stoick didn't move. Jack just realized what he had said and how mean the words lashed out.  
And to Hiccup's father, the man who took Jack in and let him basically live with them even though he knew that him and hiccup where dating.  
"Shit..sorry i didn't"  
Stoick got up and walked out of the kitchen pushing past Jack and went up the stairs. Jack left out the front door feeling like a asshole now,  
"I should do something nice for him to make up for that…"  
He turned on his cellphone and dialed quickly.  
It ran for a while before the chipper and ever smiling Toothina answered  
"HELLLOOOOOO!?" She yelled into the phone.  
Jack rolled his eyes, even at this time of day she could be so happy and full of energy.  
"hello tooth. I have a question. Did you get the food I asked for?"  
the line went silent  
"Tooth I swear to god. Did you get it…or did you go on one of your OCD kicks and refuse to because they weren't healthy…"  
She quickly hung up.  
"GOD DAMN IT." Jack was about to whip his phone across the street when it started to ring again he answered it quickly and smiled  
"HELLLLLLLLLLLLOooooooooooooo SWEET CHEEKS."

"DO NOT REFER TO ME AS THAT YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE." Pitch shouted into the phone.  
"NOW LOOK I GOT EVERYTHING FOR YOU. I SORTA KNEW THAT TOOTHINA WOULDN'T COME THREW FOR US."

"Really? Holy fuck thanks man! So at least we'll have food. I'm coming over OK " Jack hung up and ran to his car.

(a couple hours later!)

Tooth had just hung up the last streamer and soon the others would arrive,  
Jack had left quickly to go get the cake and left her there with his quite scary tall friend who called himself Pitch. She didn't know why but something about him was… frightening and he smelled so strange like alcohol and stale cigarettes that where drenched with coffee.  
She turned around and suddenly he was standing over her staring down into her eyes like a monster paralyzing his prey his thin hand reached up and secured her's his skin was cold as ice. She wanted to pull away from him and run but something stopped her.  
"You're very beautiful Toothina, Would you mind if I had this dance?"  
He whispered as if they were amusing the sleeping.

"Not at all " She smiled timidly and let him pull her into his embrace he swung around the room with her to the silent orchestra playing for only the two of them.  
"You're an exceptional dancer ."  
"Oh i learned from the best my sweet tooth. In the SleepingDancer school in Rome. I learned every step there.."  
Tooth smiled and let go of her fear of this man. He was clearly just some funny man who Jack seemed to befriend.  
"Tell me Tooth…Have you ever loved someone…"  
Tooth was taken back and missed a step landing right on his foot. He didn't even flinch or seem to mind at all. They continued to sway and she then answered him,

"only once…but..he wasn't….the one."

Pitch's face became saddened  
"I had a wife…the true love of my life…and we had a daughter…but..sadly i lost them both.."  
He let go of her hands and stopped dancing the orchestra came to a stop suddenly and she was knocked out of her dream waltz.  
"im…Im so sorry to hear that…I can't say i know how it feels, but im still very sorry for your loss.."  
He looked at her again his eyes filled with tears

"yes toothina?"  
"You're very beautiful…would you mind…if I kissed you?"  
She leaned in and their lips met.

(meanwhile with jack!)

Jack walked out of the bakery, carrying the cake with both hands.  
He special ordered a cake in the shape of a dragon Hiccup had drawn  
"He better love this damn thing. Fucking NightFurry cost me 50 bucks."  
He drove all the way to Repunzle's apartment and called her cell.  
"PUNZ IM DOWN STAIRS WAITING I GOT THE CAKE LETS GOOOOOO"  
She giggled and said  
"right away jacky ill be there in 5"  
She hung up and slipped on her highheels and soon was down the elevator, out the front and into his car.  
"So when are we getting Meirda?" She asked sweetly  
"We arn't shes gonna pick up Hic's present and meet us at the party."  
Rupunzle crossed her arms and sighed.  
"oh god, whats wrong now." Jack asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh nothing really, its just I wanted to see her before the party so we could talk about somethings.."

"your not getting your lesbian jam on in my car.."

she punched him in the arm and they sped off.

(AT HICCUP'S HOUSE!)

"HICCUP SOMEONES ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!"  
Stoick shouted as softly as he could. Which was like a blow horn whispering.

"GOT IT DAD!, Hello Hiccup speaking….Oh Hi sir…thank you,….yes…..oh….wait WHAT?! does that mean im going to….I WAS!? OH MY GODS THANK YOU SIR I'LL SEE YOU SOON."  
Hiccup hung up and ran down the stairs to his father  
"DAD I WAS ACCEPTED TO SCHOOL AT BERK UNIVERSITY! IN….iceland….."

(A HOUR LATER!)

Jack had just picked up Hiccup from his house and they where now on the way to the party.  
"Jack I really need to talk to you about something."

"what is it Hic?"  
they pulled into the drive way and Jack got out of the car to open Hiccup's door.

"Well…..Jack you know i really like you right."  
He looked down at the ground and blushed not really knowing where all this was going.  
Jack grabbed him and looked him dead in the eyes  
"Hiccup. I lo-"  
Hiccup cut him off by pulling away  
"We should get inside im cold…and we don't wanna keep the gals waiting they really did wanna see this 'Twinklight' Movie.."  
Jack nodded and followed him  
they got in the elevator and ended up at the pent house at the top floor. This was where Tooth lived. She agreed that the party should be huge and wonderful so she let Jack use her apartment.

Jack knocked and then pushed the door in slowly it was completely dark.  
"I guess no one is home"  
Jack said confused.  
Hiccup saw the moment and took it.

"JACK I'M LEAVING."

The lights flew on and everyone came out and shouted  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HICCUP!"

Everyone was smiling except for Jack. who was now staring at his boyfriend in confusion and hurt..

"you're leaving.." He whispered.

Hiccup placed his hands over his face as it turned bright red.  
Everyone was still waiting as he ran out the door.  
Jack stood there frozen.


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

Hiccup stormed into the elevator and pushed the down button repeatably. He stopped when he heard Jack shout his name but as soon as he saw him bolting towards him he started punching the close button with his whole hand.  
The doors almost shut on him but Jack somehow managed to slip into the elevator with Hiccup.  
"Hiccup we need to talk about this." Jack started.  
"I know we do. But I don't want to talk about it right now." he looked away from Jack and to the floor  
Jack took his hand and smashed the emergency stop button they came to a jerking stop and Hiccup was now giving him his full attention.  
"LOOK HICCUP. I WANT TO KNOW WHY, WHY ARE YOU LEAVING? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He looked at him with a stern straightface but yet Hiccup saw the hurt in his eyes.  
"Iceland…to a small private collage called BerkUniversity. I didn't tell you about it because I knew..well I thought I wouldn't get in. Its one of the hardest schools to even apply for!"  
Jack sighed  
"That's it? That's the only reason we just stopped the party dead in its tracks and had this huge dramatic scene?" he smiled "HICCUP YOU GOT INTO BERK! I ALREADY KNEW ABOUT IT DUDE! I knew that all those nights you stayed up writing were because of something..so I asked your dad and he told me your where working on collage shit. GOD I thought you where mad at me for throwing a party…I know how serious you are about stuff most of the time." Jack wrapped his arms around hiccup and lifted him up into a hug  
"IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU HIC!"

Hiccup blushed and swiped the hair from his face.  
Jack put him down and pushed the button again the elevator continued its decent and they waited and then wen't back up to the penthouse.  
When they walked through the door everyone was sitting around talking. Jack cleared his throat and called everyone's attention.  
"Guys…Hiccup has something to say!"  
Hiccup ringed his hands and nervously said  
"Well…uh friends…dad….I got accepted into Berk University."  
they all stopped for a moment and then Stoick shouted  
"THATS MY BOY!" and ran up to hug him.  
they all cheered out congratulations and someone turned on the music.

"oh I LOVE THIS SuNG" Merida said as she stuffed her mouth with a doughnut and grabbed Repunzel's hand pulling her away from the table and began to swing around in a silly dance with her.

Pitch was sitting on the sofa watching everyone have fun he didn't feel like getting in everyone's way.  
Tooth came and sat down next to him  
"soooo don't like dancing do you?"  
He gave her a grunt and sideways glance as if to say he wasn't interested in speaking and she quickly got the hint and walked away.

Tooth shuffled up to the bar and sat down on the stool. Bunny who was standing there leaning on the counter patted her back  
"hey there Tooth hows it goin?"

"Confusing Bunny…hey what would you do if you did something really stupid with someone that you just met?"  
He looked at her in shock and then answered her with a question.  
"UHHHHHHH well what do you mean like what typea somethin?"

Tooth sighed and slammed her head against the counter.  
"I might have kissed someone."  
Bunny's eyes widened  
"OH GOD WHO!?"  
she pulled him down to her level  
"SHHHHHHHHHH GOSH…do you see the man sitting on the couch?"  
Bunny looked over and saw Stoick sitting there.  
"OH NO YOU DIDN'T."  
He felt so grossed out at the thought of them making out.  
"OHGOD TOOTH. I HAVE TO GO I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER."  
She sighed as Bunny walked away

Jack came up behind Hiccup who was drinking something out on the balcony, he closed the doors behind him and grabbed Hiccup's waist and kissed his cheek pulling his hips into his  
"heyyyy sweet cheeks whats wrong?"

Hiccup looked down at the street and said  
"Are you gonna miss me jack? when im gone…."  
Jack rocked him back and forth  
"Tons. But I didn't wanna ruin your party by being a grumpy asshole. Its ok Hiccup you're gonna do fine there and be happy. And me and your dad will just wait for you here…Its not like you're going to leave forever or find someone new…You're just leaving for awhile…"  
Hiccup turned around and hugged Jack  
"thank you jack.." he started to cry but hoped that jack didn't notice.  
Jack ran his hand threw Hiccup's hair as the tears fell down his cheeks.  
"Do you think you're gonna be ok to go back in? Its freezing out here" Jack laughed and squeezed Hiccup closer to him.  
"Do you remember when we first met, Jack?" Hiccup's voice sounded faint.  
"Yeah…You were about to get your ass kicked by that fat homophobic kid in our mathclass and I ran to your aid because I felt bad. And also I had a huge crush on your ginger ass."

Hiccup laughed "OH OK YEAH, then you spent the rest of the day in the office and the rest of the month protecting me..then finally..you confessed your feelings and we walked around holding hands and it was like everyone was staring at us.."

Jack smiled softly "No one was staring. They were all to afraid to say shit to us because they knew im friends with Pitch.."

Hiccup squeezed himself closer to Jacks body and they stood there for a while.  
"I dont wanna leave you alone Jack..I know how you are about being alone for long periods of time.."

Jack looked at Hiccup with his one eye brow raised.  
"ME? you should be worried about the others. Merida said she might call up her uncle and see if she can 'Fullow HE THAR" jack tired to mock Merida's accent and failed. He cleared his throat "Um yeah..but don't worry about me..I'll be worrying about you way more."  
They walked back into the party and Stoick clapped his hands  
"OK EVERYONE I THINK THAT MAYBE ITS TIME WE GAVE HICCUP HIS PRESENTS. I WOULD LIKE TO GO FIRST…"  
He handed Hiccup a huge book and said  
"sorry son, im all thumbs at wrapping anything.."

It was a large heavy old leather bound book that had some weird writing on its cover that seemed to be carved into it.  
"whats this?" Hiccup asked not trying to sound ungrateful.

"ITS A ICELANDIC BOOK ABOUT MYTHS AND DRAGONS!" His father bellowed  
"YOUR GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDMOTHER WROTE THAT VERY BOOK! but..look inside of it.."

Hiccup pulled open the book and looked at the first page, yellowed with time and smelling like mold and time itself, right in front of him was a picture of his mother holding him as a child.  
Hiccup took the picture and examined her. She had long brown hair that was pulled back into two pony tails and her body was plump and freckled.  
"She was the light of my life.." Stoick said as he placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.  
"she is so proud of you son. I can feel it. Right now shes looking down at you and all the things that you have done and shes smiling.." Hiccup turned and threw himself into Stoicks large figure.  
"THANK YOU DAD." Hiccup said as he began to cry again  
"THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING."  
Stoick hugged his son and they continued on with the gift giving.

Repunzle was next she handed him a huge box that had a large golden sun on it.  
"OH I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS!"  
Hiccup unwrapped it and opened the box.  
Inside was a huge plush dragon toy it looked exactly like Toothless his made up dragon.  
"OH MY GODS. REPUNZLE THIS IS AMAZING!"  
She hugged him and rolled her eyes playfully  
"Well you know it was nothing. It only took me like a hour to make. Jack helped. He supplied me with all the drawings so I could get ever detail down to the T!"  
Hiccup hugged her again before Merida walked up  
"i know you don't really like lugging around all them books evry whar. So I goot you something to help with it."  
She handed him a greenish bag that would easily fit 50 large books  
"Oh WOW THANK YOU!" Hiccup said and placed his new book inside to test it out.

Tooth and Bunny walked over and tooth smiled while she handed him a small box.  
"North couldn't make it. But he sent this for you. we dont even know what it is…"  
Bunny handed him a medium sized box and continued  
"this is from me and tooth."  
First hiccup opened theirs, it was a new vest and boots that had fur around the brim of them he thanked them and then opened the small one.  
Inside was a bunch of tissue paper and inside of that wrapped with care where little hand carved figures of everyone, even pitch. There was a note also.  
'dear hiccup sorry I couldn't be there glad to hear the news good luck. These are so you wont forget us.'  
Hiccup stared at the card for a moment..  
"how did he know.."  
Jack grabbed Hiccup's shoulder  
"you ok dude? You spaced out alittle whats the note say?" Jack took it and read it out loud.  
"Happy Birthday Hiccup, Oh wow North original."  
Hiccup took the card back and flipped it over and over.  
"that was weird…"

Jack laughed and shouted  
"OK OK I HAVE THE BEST GIFT..other then Stoick's..ANYWAY..CHECK THIS OUT HIC. Close your eyes hun."  
Hiccup closed his eyes and Jack pulled out a neckless and placed it around Hiccup's neck.  
"ok look"  
When he opened his eyes he was standing in front of a mirror that Pitch was holding.  
He looked down and saw the neckless.  
It was a snowflake that was shiny and blue with white swirls and seemed to be glowing in the light.  
"jack…its beautiful."  
Jack hugged him and then kissed his lips.

"CAKE TIME." Stoick shouted uncomfortably.  
Jack pulled Hiccup down onto the couch and Tooth asked her servant to bring over the cake.  
When they lifted the top his eyes grew wide.  
"WOAH. THATS TOOTHLESS! JACK HOW DID."  
he was cut off by jack shoving a fork in his mouth. It was the best cake he'd ever tasted.  
"OMFG THATS GOOOOD." he sat back and ate his cake on the sofa with Jack's arm around him.  
Everyone sat around eating and chatting.  
When it grew to late Stoick stood up and said  
"Well I'll be going now. See you kids later." and left.  
The others where planing on having a slumber party here at Tooth's.  
Bunny couldn't stay so he left congratulating Hiccup again and then quickly bouncing.  
Merida and Repunzle took over the couch and started building forts.  
And tooth was sitting at the bar again.  
Pitch walked over to her and sat down while the others where detracted.  
"I wasn't trying to be mean…I just had a headache and that music….Ugh."  
Pitch rubbed his temples and Tooth giggled.  
"Its ok….Do you..um…do you think Hiccup will have fun at that school? Or do you think Jack will freak out?"  
Pitch laughed and said  
"I think Jack will start crying and begging him not to leave. We will have to drag him out of the airport screaming like a child throwing a tantrum."  
they both laughed and then Pitch got up stretched and said  
"ok well its late i should go.."  
Tooth quickly grabbed his hand, her head was swimming and she didn't know why but she couldn't let him go.  
"NO, um i mean…No you don't..you can stay here..with…ME."  
her face flushed and turned bright red as he smiled and walked back to sit down.  
"sure..anything for you."  
he took a drink from his soda and she looked uncomfortable.  
"You shouldn't drink that before bed…It will give you nightmares and rot your teeth.."  
he chuckled and watched Merida peg Jack in the side of the head with a pillow.  
"dont worry. Im use to the nightmares…"  
Tooth felt it again. the feeling she felt when she kissed him. And when she grabbed him. This feeling of hurt and want..she wanted to kiss him again and tell him that she was there for him. That she wouldn't let anything hurt him no nightmares or anything.  
But instead she blushed like a idiot and made a noise that sounded like a dying whale.  
He laughed at her and kissed her cheek.  
"You're a sweet gal tooth."

Jack took the pillow and launched it full force at Merida she fell down in the most dramatic ways possible and stuck her tongue out.  
"OH NO SHES DEAD!" Repunzle said as she laid on her chest.  
"Punzel…go and live on for me…tell mah story…and dont..let…jack….get hiccup pregerz."  
She fell limp and Repunzle let out a long  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And pretended to sob it lead to them both in a laughing fit.  
Jack lifted hiccup up who was wearing his new pajama's that repunzel sewed for him. They were footie pajamas that had a tail and ears like toothless's he really loved them and kept finding new ways to say it.  
Jack lifted him up bridle style and shouted  
"I HAVE SLANE THE HEAD GINGER AND NOW SHALL MATE WITH THIS DAMSEL! for i am a VIKING!"  
Hiccup laughed as Jack kissed his neck and flopped down in the fort made of pillows and couch.  
"OH GOD GET OFF ME YOU HORNY VIKING MAN! I am saving myself for my true love!" hiccup protested.  
"AND WHO IS THAT I SHALL KILL THEM IN YOUR HONOR!"  
"Pitch of course!"  
They all started laughing and Pitch walked over and smacked the back of the couch making the whole fort collapse.

After a hour of talking and goofing around the 4 where ready to sleep and were all in their positions.  
Repunzle and Merida took the floor and held hands under the blanket while jack and hiccup spooned on the couch.  
Tooth and Pitch went back to Tooth's room where she fell asleep in his arms laying on his chest.  
For once he was smiling.  
All was quite and calmed now. The radio was still playing quietly but it was slow instruments like harps and other soothing things playing it helped them all calm down and fall into a deep sleep.  
Hiccup who was being held by Jack turned around and whispered to him.  
"Hey jack…"  
"yes hic"  
"thanks for the party.."  
"anything for you babe..now go to sleep. We only have like a week longer together..Starting tomorrow we gotta start packing all the stuff you're taking and getting ready for your trip..your gonna need a ton of new clothes.."  
Hiccup smiled and hugged Jack tightly.  
"good night jack"  
"good night hiccup"

repunzel smiled and said  
"night merida.."  
Merida belched.


	3. Chapter 3: the shopping spree!

Hiccup and Repunzel walked in sync they had large rim sunglasses and Repunzels long blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her mother was the inventor of a special age cream that made woman look 20 years younger then they really where. Her corporation was called the Sun Flower and their logo was what seemed to be a bright golden sun with a purple background. Repunzle was the cover girl for her mother's corporation So where ever she went, she was greeted by admiring fans. Unlike her mother Repunzle took the time to stop and talk to the people. She was known for her kindness and how she would always hold charity benefits for orphaned children.  
Hiccup was wearing his new outfit he had gotten for his birthday he didn't understand why he had to walk perfectly in sync with her or why he was wearing the huge sunglasses but it made him feel cool.  
Even though Hiccup's dad was the mayor and he could probably get anything he wanted, He always liked to just keep things simple and not draw the undesired attention. Truth be told Hiccup wasn't popular. In school he was made fun of because he was weak and was really into Viking and Nordic myths.  
He even went to Prom in a kilt. If it wasn't for Jack always being there  
WHO KNOWS WHAT HICCUP WOULD HAVE DONE!  
Repunzel didn't go to school with the boys. She was home schooled for her whole life. She only met Hiccup and Jack when their parents had a meeting.  
Repunzle's mother wanted approval from Hiccup's father ,aka the mayor, to build a huge statue in her likeness to promote her new cream.  
Of course he wrote her off as a lunatic and but when he said no she took to plan B and tossed herself on to his desk.  
He was unfazed and told her to get out of his office and she could forget ever building anything in his town.  
But while that was all going on Repunzel and Hiccup had a fate encounter.

Hiccup was only 10 and Repunzle was 12, as their parents talked Repunzel sat out side the office and swung her feet humming to herself. Hiccup's father told him to go out of the office so that the adults could talk.  
Hiccup took his book and stumbled out. He closed the door behind him and then looked up to see Repunzle her hair shocked him. It was so bright it looked as if it was glowing!  
And god it was so long..  
Hiccup said  
"hello." as he sat on the seat next to her  
"hi." she said shyly and pushed the hair form her face.  
"do you know what a dragon ith?" Hiccup asked.  
"yeah its like a giant lizeard." She answered "i have a comidian."  
"a chameleon? THATHH THO COOL!"

for the next couple minutes they went back and forth saying things they enjoyed and how they hate that their parents where always so busy.  
Then Repunzel's mother came out of the office shouting curses and dragged her off by the wrist.  
It was only after Jack and Hiccup graduated that they met again.  
To celebrate Stoick was throwing a party for Hiccup.  
He invited all the most wealthy and well known and their children.  
He never understood why Hiccup wanted to go to public school. Hiccup came home almost every day crying about something that happened. If he had his way then Hiccup would have been sent to the private school and only communicated with the elite. At least there he would have been praised for being smart and not thrown into lockers because he couldn't throw a ball.  
On the night of the party Stoick forbid Jack to be anywhere near Hiccup. He didn't care what the circumstances if he saw that white haired stoner anywhere near the party. He swore he'd rip his head off and feed him to everyone at the party and call the dish FROST MEAT SURPRISE.  
As everyone was being introduced as they walked in

Jack snuck in with Hiccup they walked right threw the front door and watched as everyone's face turned to shock as the man calling the name said "MR. And Mr….Hiccup and Jack?" Hiccup's face turned to a bright red and his father's turned redder. Jack laughed and walked hiccup down the steps like nothing was wrong. He even was wearing a suit and everything, pitch got it for him, but everyone was silent. Then from out of no where a shrieking voice brought everyones attention back to the steps. or Mother Gothel as she was known. Had arrived with her daughter and was now wondering why they where not being properly introduced and why everyone was staring at some white haired punk. She walked down the steps in her tall high heels and came right up to Jack getting directly in his face. "WHY DON'T YOU RUN ALONG YOU NO GOOD DRUGIE, we don't need you poor orphaned ways rubbing off on our children." He stared her right in the eyes and said "Why don't you get another face lift rex. I can still see you're emotions." Hiccup and Repunzel stood on both sides of them but when they caught each others eyes they instantly knew who each other where. But the moment they looked at each other and took the attention away from the other 2, a loud sound of skin meeting skin rang out and jack fell back with a large red hand print across his face "SCOUNDREL RUINING MY NOGHT LIKE THIS." Mother Gothel screamed. Suddenly Stoick was there and had his arm around Jack and yelled in his deep scariest voice "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THIS BOY." Gothel replied quickly with "but he started it. He's a drugged up street rat, he doesn't even have parents because not even god cares about him" Jack looked like he was about to cry but didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing it he turned away from her and Stoick let him go. "I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE AND TO NEVER STEP FOOT NEAR MY FAMILY AGAIN GOTHEL. IF YOU DO SO HELP YOU, YOU'LL NEED MORE THEN AGING CREAM FOR THAT GOD FORSAKEN MUG OF YOURS" Stoick called for her to be escorted out. Repunzel was dragged half way out by her mother before she shook free and said "No I want to stay I'm not leaving just because you decide to be a bitch again." Gothel's eyes shot flames but she said in a cool calmed voice "Fine. Stay. But don't expect me to wait up for you." And then she left. The rest of the night consisted of Hiccup being with Repunzel and Jack . Hiccup wouldn't let go of Jack's hand no matter what. Even when Jack had to pee Hiccup followed him. Finally Alone in the privacy of the bathroom Hiccup said something to him "Is it true…your a orphan…" Jack looked away from him and said "Yes, my parents died when I was 13…they…they went out and a snow storm came out of no where….it blew their car off the road…my mom would have lived but..she undid her seatbelt to try and save my little sister…but it was to late. They all died when the car hit that lake." Hiccup's eyes where wide as diner plates. He knew what if felt like to lose someone you love. "I don't have a mom…to be honest I don't even remember her. She died when I was a baby. She was a opera singer, one of her fans was fucking insane and well..one night while her and my dad where walking around the city after a show, a man came up with a gun and tried to shoot my father. But he ended up shooting right past him and shot her straight threw the chest..she died before my dad could call the police.." Jack felt like someone just stomped on his chest then punched him in the crotch. "Did they ever find the guy?" He asked sheepishly. "He turned himself in because he said he couldn't live with what he's done. Because he was so insane he wanted to kill my dad to get with my mom." Jack grabbed Hiccup and hugged him up against the sink counter he let the tears fall down his face and Hiccup ran his hand up and down Jack's back. "Its ok…if it makes you feel better i like you and so does repunzel. She said her mom's just a huge bitch." Jack laughed a bit but the tears kept falling. Then the began to fall from Hiccup's eyes. It was that moment they had their first spark. That spark lit up a thought for them both. What if they were more then friends? Up till now they where just school friends and Jack would look out for hiccup and yes they held hands all the time but they never kissed or made the relationship official. Jack looked at Hiccup "Can i kiss you?" Hiccup pushed him away and bolted out the door. The spark was stomped out. It wasn't till later that night when Repunzel asked why Hiccup suddenly crawling up his dads shorts that Jack told what happened. She laughed a bit and sat him down "Silly you don't just ask to kiss someone. Especially not in the toilet. Thats just rude and unromantic. You should have just waited till later when both of you where sitting outside in the gazebo looking at the roses and dragon snaps..then when the moon illuminated the sky and made his eyes sparkle. You should has leaned in slowly and then let him lean in and you both meet half way as the rockets from the fire works explode and shower you with neon colors of LOVE!" She squealed and did some sorta shake with her whole body and then grabbed jack's collar "JACK. GET HIM OUT SIDE ILL TAKE CARE OF THE REST." When Jack finally got Hiccup to follow him they walked out the the back yard and followed the path into the old wooden Gazebo that was dark and sort of quite. Suddenly little lanterns floated by and stuck in places hanging like fireflies in the sky. Jack looked at Hiccup and stared into his eyes. The green orbs glowed and seemed to have little stars in them that where really lanterns. He leaned down and Hiccup blushed leaning forward a bit Their lips touched and Hiccup finally just pushed into him letting the kiss into full effect. Jack grabbed him and hugged him and from in a tree Repunzel high fived a swat team man that she had hied. "Perfect" she whispered and the guy rolled his eyes. She was strange about love. It was like she was some sorta match maker yet she never dated anyone and claimed she didn't need love in her life. But thanks to the long haired blonde Hiccup got his first kiss and first boyfriend and ever since then he has been best friends with her. And now they where walking in pace with eachother with thick sunglasses on and looking like badasses. She pointed to a store and said "ok Hic I'm gonna teach you everything i know about fashion!" Hiccup rolled his eyes but followed her aimlessly When they walked in the store a man in a vneck with long black hair in his face came running up to them "PUNZEL! Doll face i haven't seen you in ages sweety what are you here for? The new winter collection of Fitzherbert just came out i swear that man is a thief because he's stole my heart!" Repunzle laughed and said "No no Ron im here for a friend..he's going to iceland soon we need a brand new wardrobe for him that he can stay warm yet stylish! And also see what we can do like while keeping his style.." "What is his style?" The man asked "He's into the nordic stuff." The man's face twisted. "Now how would we make you into a stylish viking…i mean just look at all..this" "Repunzel he just gestured to all of me…" Hiccup said and crossed his arms. "OK LOOK RON. If you don't do what ever it takes to get this to work I will personally buy this corporation just to fire you. GOT IT." Repunzel said sternly "OH YES. Yes indeed ." Suddenly the man was running around throwing clothes at Hiccup making a pile of what fit and what didn't what hiccup loved and what he didn't care for. It all went by so fast that hiccup didn't realize it was lunch time till his stomach growled. Repunzel told Ron to take a break and they split for lunch. Repunzel and Hiccup walked up the food court and looked around "Oh wow" Repunzel said "ive never actually eaten at the mall before. My mother always said it would kill me.." Hiccup looked worried for a moment but then took her hand and led her up to his favorite place "YOU'LL LOVE THIS PIZZA ITS THE BEST STUFF EVER! me and Jack got a order of cheese fries once, we didn't make a dent in it!" Repunzel saw that as a challenge "Ill have a pepperoni,bacon and sausage pizza please." Hiccup said "Oh um can i get a salad, a veggie pizza and 2 orders of the extra large cheese fries" repunzel asked with a smile. The kid at the register didn't process what she said until he looked at her and then his mouth hung open. They got their food and sat down. Hiccup felt out done. Repunzel sat there and ate one order of her fries in a minute and he hadn't even looked at his pizza yet. "Are you ok?" Repunzel asked with her mouth full. "Yeah punzel I'm fine…i just…I'm worried about Jack…we've never been away from each other, like he even lives with me now." Repunzel swallowed and patted his shoulder "Its ok Hiccy we will all have each other for support. And its not like we wont be busy with all the things we will be doing with school and what not." She laughed nervously and then smiled at him sweetly "Jack will be fine hiccup. You have to worry about yourself now. You're going off to live your dreams! Soon we will be calling you Hiccup the great inventor man! A little wordy but we will make it work." Hiccup laughed and decided to just drop the whole conversation. "So where are we going next?" He asked "oh probably back to the shop and then to meet up with the others! Merida wanted to hang out again. She said we have to squeeze tha daah and live loaf to the fullist. I guess she just wants us all to spend as much time as we can together before we all split up…" Hiccup shrugged not wanting to think about it. They all just met a while ago but yet are somehow best of friends. Maybe its because in someway they are all outcasted by the normal people. Merida is a Irish princess millionaires that just moved here. She knows barely noone but their close circle of friends. Repunzel was homeschooled and sheltered her whole life so now she is a wild child trying to just do as much as she can shes quite hyperactive and sometimes goes on tangents about things like love and cartoons. Jack was always a loner and when he lost his family something inside him snapped and he had a huge meltdown. The social worker lady who was in charge of placing him was in a car accident but fortunately lived. Jack swears he's cursed and would always explain that to the people that wanted him. He would explain how empty he always felt. How invisible and it would scare people. It was bad enough he was like a teenager so not many people wanted to adopt him, but a suicidal sounding one that would shout about his families death. And just DEATH THIS DEAD THAT. everyone ran away from him till he was actually alone. And that made him even more depressed. But one day a happy older gentleman came to his room and introduced himself as Nickilous North. Jack instantly hated his smile and refused to pay attention to him. But then North did something no one had ever done, he stayed. He told Jack he always wanted a son, but sadly his wife passed away before they ever had children. North detected his life to helping children who where alone feel wanted and loved. He would craft toys and sell them and give all his proceeds to charity. And around christmas he would dress up like santa and visit the children around town who where in hospitals or kids like Jack.. "No one should be alone on any day, but especially not on christmas." north said. Jack warned North that he was a horrible child that he was a depressed timebomb yet North came every day to visit and chat with Jack. One day north asked about Hiccup and said it looked like Jack and Hiccup where a great couple. Jack didn't understand what to say. But he didn't know how North knew about Hiccup. North told Jack that he wasn't going to just adopt him. He wanted to bond with Jack and see if Jack even wanted to be his son.. As weeks soon turned to months and and months turned into a whole year passing. Jack decided finally to say yes. And North adopted him. He had a huge house. Tons of staff on hand and lots of shiny and beautiful artwork and decorations. Jack was taken aback but got use to it quickly his room was huge and he was told to decorate it anyway he wanted. When he was enrolled into school he kept to himself and never wanted to do anything. North never gave up on him though. He would have cookies he baked himself ready for Jack everyday when he got home. In the morning he woke him up with a smile and at night he'd tuck him in and tell him how lucky he was he met Jack. One day though North found Jack's stash and confronted him about it. He wasn't angry just shocked. Jack was sitting at the table when North came up sat down and threw the baggie on the table. All Jack said was "Im sorry" And North sat down and asked "Where did you get it?" Jack spilled his guts out about how it was just a stupid thing and his friend gave it to him to try. North explained to him that it wasn't something you just try and move on. Jack shouted about how he didn't understand him and that he wasn't his father or even his parent he was just some fat old tattooed creep that took him in. North sat there heartbroken. They didn't speak for a while after that. But one night Jack didn't come home and wouldn't answer his cell. North had a guess at where he was and was determined to get him home, Jack was hiding out at Pitch's house Pitch wasn't telling him to stay. All he said was "You can stay if you think thats what you want. But I'm going to sleep soon so if you want to bitch about your daddy issues save it for the morning." North came to the house and knocked politely Pitch opened the door "oh thank god. Your son wont-" North punched him in the nose sending him tumbling backwards He then marched up to Jack grabbed him by his belt and dragged him to his car and drove him home. Of course North apologized for punching and asking questions later but Pitch understood. The thing that worried everyone was what Jack would do while Hiccup was gone. Jack isn't good with being alone for long periods of time. He gets weird and depressed and tries just about anything for attention. Hiccup and Repunzel started to talk about they couldn't wait to see what collage was gonna be like. Hiccup was about to take a bite of his grease soaked pizza slice when a voice smooth and calm caught his attention. "Hello there honey hair." Hiccup looked over at Repunzel who was staring at a boy with short brown hair he was standing on the side and staring down at her with his one hand on the table. She looked uncomfortable with him that close. "Excuse me sir but I'll have you know I am trained in self defense. If you do not leave I will have to make you." She scolded him. He didn't listen and slid down into a chair across from her "Hows about we go out some time? Just me and" He grabbed her hand and she instantly jerked his arm forward making him slam his head into the table. "IM IN A LOVING RESPECTFUL RELATIONSHIP YOU CREEP. DO NOT TOUCH ME!" He lifted his head up off the table and had a huge red mark on his forehead. "Damn Repunzel I think you might have hurt him.." Hiccup finally spoke up. "Well he touched me after I asked him to leave. For all I know he could have aids or a knife" Hiccup gave her a questioning squint but knew that everything he said would have been lost to her. Her mother always told her trust no one and love no one. She didn't even let Repunzel love herself, she would always tell her that beauty is won and Repunzel never won. It was another reason Hiccup hated her mother. The kid sat there for a moment and then looked over at Hiccup. His eyes widened and his face blushed. "Wow.." He got up and changed seats to now sitting in front of Hiccup. "Repunzel I think you might have to slam his head again.." Hiccup laughed The boy stared at him for a moment then said "My names Jim and I think im in love with you…" Hiccup and Repunzel in unison shouted "WHAT?!" Jim smiled at Hiccup and took his hand and kissed it "Your more beautiful then any woman Ive seen. No offense goldy locks. But you..Hiccup was it? Just. wow…." Soon a taller boy in his early 20's came and was panting "JIM, jim we gotta run dude the mall cop spotted me snachen the ring." Repunzel looked him over his hair was a greased mess and parted a little in the front, he was wearing old beat up boots and his button down shirt looked like it had never been washed, his skin was a caramel color and she had a strange urge in her that she only ever felt when she met Merida for the first time. He looked back at her and with a side ways grin stroked his chin and stubble and said "hi…" She smiled and blushed then said "…hi…" They shared a second of staring before to large men in police uniforms grabbed his arms. "ALRIGHT KID YOUR COMING WITH US" He struggled and called for Jim to help him but Jim was to busy writing down his phone number on hiccup's hand. Repunzel felt bad for him and stood up "WAIT. Let him go. What has he done to be dragged away like this?" The cop explained that he was seen stealing from the jewelry store he took a ring costing 4000 dollars. Repunzel sighed and said "Let him go ill pay for the ring." She pulled out a wad of bills and handed it to the one man. "There now leave him be." The men let go of him and looked pissed as they walked away. "Wow..thank you.." He said to her with genuine emotion put into it. "It was nothing thats just pocket change to me anyway. Taking up space as money does." She smiled "But why did you steal a ring? Why not a watch?" He looked at her then at his feet and dug it out of his pocket. It was a gold ring with a huge sapphire on it. "Its for my friend right there who is creeping on your lady friend. He wanted to get something nice for his mom. Shes real sick you know. So he had me steal this. He was meant to be looking out for anyone that would see. But when I turned around he was gone and the cops where on me." He looked like a sick puppy to Repunzel and she felt so horrible for him. "Im so sorry…I take it you two aren't from these rich parts are you?" She asked not trying to sound insensitive but unfortunately sounding VERY VERY insensitive. "Oh wow how did you guess. Was it the clothes or the dying mother story?" She shook her head responded "Oh no I'm sorry I must sound like a idiot I just…im sorry." She blushed and he sighed "Its fine kid. But its true. We are from the slums the poor parts. His mother sorta took me in at 13 and I've been stealing and drinking ever since." He laughed and then thanked her again for helping him out. "I got to go though so comeon jackass" He grabbed Jim's coat collar and pulled him away from the table. "IM SORRY MY LOVE WE WILL MEET AGAIN I PROMISe! Call me!" Hiccup sat there staring at Jim as he was drug away from them 'Good riddance' he thought to himself 'I hope I never see that kid again, what would Jack think if he would have seen that kid hanging all over me….he probably woulda flattened him" Hiccup smiled Repunzel giggled as the tall guy pulled his friend along 'Oh my what a wonderful man…I hope we meet again soon' She then thought about that feeling 'Oh…Merida…" She frowned. They both sighed.


End file.
